IGeneration! HakShiKaAshiChouInouTos!
by Fighter McKnight
Summary: MY SEXY NO JUTSU IS SOOOO SEXIER THAN YOURS! IS NOT! IS TO! You get the point.Hakuten: Son of Sasuke and TakiOC Shishima: Same. Shika: INo and Shikamaru's daughter.Chourou: Choji and OC's son. Toshi: daughter of Kiba and Hinata.No room! R&R!


I-Generation 

A/N: Don't ask about the name, I just like the song. And please, don't diss the opening, the huge battles are soon.

Pairings: OcxOc, KibaxHinata, NarutoxSakura, OcxOc, OcxOc,(I love keeping you hangin' on who the Oc's are.)

and a bunch of others. To be like Shikamaru, it's too troublesome to list them all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This fic is dedicated to Toshi-chan, a friend from Gaia Online. 

Uzumaki Naruto sat outside the hospital room, waiting for an answer. He'd become 6th Hokage, added 5 Ninjutsu to the

scroll of sealing, even managed to fit in a marriage to Haruno Sakura. He felt distraut, until a medic-nin came out.

"Keidaime-sama, come inside." She beckoned. Naruto entered, and Sakura lay on a bed, holding something in her arms.

"It's a boy." She said.(A/N: You people hate me already, don't you?)

4 years later... Naruto and Sakura were taking their son, named Ashitaka, on a stroll through Konoha, when 4 people

arrived at the gate.

They were Akatsuki members: Zetsu, Uzumaki Akatsuki, Hoshigake Kisame, and none other than Uchiha Itachi.

Suddenly, a burst of blue light went through Itachi's head, from the back, and made the sound of one-thousand birds.

"To think you'd have the nerve to come back, Itachi." It was Sasuke, still in his sound outfit, even after he came back

to Konoha. "Well, let this brawl begin." Sasuke said cooly, pulling his arm from his brother's bloody head.

"We. Want. Uzumaki." Zetsu said , plainly. "You'll have to go through us first." It was every Jounin and Chuunin,

lined up in front of Naruto.

"Guys... The blonde's mine." Naruto stated coldly. The battle ensued. Many Konoha Ninjas were slaughtered, until the only

ones concious/alive were Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata. The Akatsuki were whittled down to Yondaime and Kisame now.

"Kisame... Get that Hyuuga girl. NOW." Yondaime ordered. Kisame rushed over, Samehada drawn, only to be blocked.

"GORUGA!!!" Kiba used his ultimate attack on Kisame, but the fish-man only held out his sword, and Goruga's spinning

caused Kiba to get gashs all over his body, as well as Akamaru's. Kisame dove towards Hinata, Samehada was inches away from

Hinata's throat. Kiba pushed her aside, taking the attack full-on, a gaping hole in his chest. 

"Hinata... Take Toshi... and run... as far as you can... I don't want you to watch... This... Battle." Kiba gagged as

a bloody liver rolled out of the hole in his chest, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

Hinata ran as fast as she could. She felt a sudden outburst of chakra, and gasped, horrified. Kiba had opened all 8

chakra gates. Hinata veered around for a minute, 4-year-old Toshi still in her arms. "Kiba..." She whispered.  
Kiba's chakra was sronger than all 5 Kage's at once, his own shape blurred in the white-hot energy. Kiba's aura then

shrunk itself, to his size. Akamaru stood beside him, a Beast-man doppelganger.

Kisame felt twelve small pricks in his back. He looked over his shoulder, Kiba and Akamaru were frozen, dead. The pricks

were Kunai, with exploding tags attached.

Kisame grimaced. "You opened all eight gates just for that?!?" Kisame burst out in horrible laughter.

"And now, for the Hyuuga!"

"So, my son, how's it going? I see you've had a son, obviously married, and that girl reminds me of my old pupil,

Tsunade." Yondaime started charging Rasengan, and Naruto Oodama Rasengan. "So, you learned my technique, and made a variation.

Impressive. How long did it take, 6 years?" Yondaime was serious. "One. Week." Naruto replied, smirking. Yondaime was shocked.

"Rasengan!" Oodama Rasengan!" The Chakra Bursts were about to collide, when Yondaime changed course.

Rasengan hit Sakura's face dead on, throwing her into the Ichiraku ramen shop. "Sakura!" Naruto rushed over, and found

that Sakura's head had suffered severe burns, and she could barely speak, her face gored.

"Naruto... I can't... go on..." Sakura could only whisper. Naruto started to cry uncontrollably. "No, don't say that.

You've got to be okay, the Sunagakure medics and reinforcements are almost here. You have to live! Without you, I have no

reason to!" The Kyuubi's chakra was bubbling over, forming a fox like shape, 9 tails of chakra behind his body.

"Then kid gloves are off, father." Naruto spat. "Right. 6th gate, the view gate, release!" Yondaime's body erupted with

power. Naruto and Yondaime disappeared from sight, but 1,000,000,000's of punches and kicks could heard.

When they were visible, Yondaime was normal again, Gored up quite severely. Naruto was unscathed, and at full power.

"Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto had the two clones smashed this devastating attack into Yondaime's chest, the impact shredding every

inch of his body.

The medics arrived, tending to everyone's wounds. Naruto was inspecting the scene, half-expecting his son to be dead.

Then, he heard some crying, and saw two children leaned against the wall, Toshi, and his son, Ashitaka.

"Ashitaka!" Naruto cried, running over to him. Pieces of exploding tags were scattered everywhere. Toshi, tramautized,

was shaking with fear.

"C'mon, we need to get both of you out of here." Naruto ran, taking them away from the scene. But there were more surprises

for him later...

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed, running over to her limp body. "Na-Naruto... I... take care of Ashitaka..." She stopped moving.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. He knew she was dead, but he couldn't dwell on such things. Others needed tending to, and others were

dead as well.

One day later... There was a banging on the door. "Keidaime-sama!" Sai shouted. Naruto let him in, and saw that Toshi was

with him, only 3, and very quiet. "We investigated the legal papers and... your Toshi's godfather, so you have her full custody."

Naruto couldn't help but frown.

11 years later... "Dad, I'm going to the academy to take the exam, and all that shit!" Toshi was 14, and, wasn't the

quiet, mild-mannered child she once was. "How many times have I told you not to shout profanitys across the Hokage mansion!"

Naruto was now a father of two, Toshi and Ashitaka. He didn't like it much.

"Okay, so in order to pass the exam, you must perform a Jutsu that your clan invented." Iruka had done so many exams, but

this was one to remember.

"Double-headed wolf!... Goruga!" "Shadow Strangle!" "Rasengan!" "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" "Meat Tank!" "SHaringan!" "Byakugan!"

And many others. The target was, at the end of the exam, shaped like Iruka. Iruka laughed at this, and took it home.

They all passed with flying colors. Ever since the Graduation Age was hightened, more people started passing and becoming

successful ninja, which bolstered the economy of Konoha. To think Naruto was so smart to do such a thing.

The next day, Toshi, Ashitaka and many others were set into teams and sent to their senseis.  
"First, Akimichi Chourou, Yamanaka Inoah, and Nara Shika. Then, Uchiha Shishima, Yamanaka Inotou, and Hyuuga Hanarota.

Then, Inuzuka Kirouka, Hyuuga Tenota, and Aburame Shinosuke. Finally, Uzumaki Ashitaka, Hyuuga/Inuzuka Toshi, and Uchiha

Hakuten. Team 1, traing field 5, team 2, training field two, team 3, go to the edge of training field 48(Forest of Death.)

and Team 4, go to training field 3.You may... go?" The soon-to-be Genin had already left.

Toshi, Ashitaka, and Hakuten were walking up the road towards training field 3. Toshi glanced over at Hakuten, cool,

collected, Quiet, and... hot. She looked at him for a moment, average height, cerulean blue hair going just below his shoulders

onyx eyes that seemingly had no end, for you couldn't see any pupils, white robes, which were relatively normal, but the most

exotic thing about him, he carried around a sword, 6 feet long, flowing backwards from its sheath, yet it appeared to have

been broken at the tip. Why a broken sword? Then his face. it was unscathed. completely.  
Then, she looked at her brother. The complete opposite. Blue eyes, very dull, loudmouth idiot, no muscles or anything,

and short, white, spiky hair with a practically invisible tinge of pink, and always tried to act innocent in spite of his

tendencie to expound on perverted things. His face: not a millionth as attractive as Hakuten's, also with a couple of scars on

his chin, and one on his left cheek. He also had a tattoo on his right shoulder, a naked woman with her "Privates" covered

with smoke: Secret Uzumaki art: Sexy No Jutsu.

Then, she thought of herself, slightly tall, silver eyes, purple hair, in a ponytail leading backwards, slender body,

her only scar on her right leg, from when oimaru bit her. (Oimaru is her Ninken.)

Toshi was deep in fantasies about Hakuten, when she realized he'd been staring at her chest the whole time. She turned

away. Then she wondered what the fuck Hakuten and Ashitaka were arguing about.

"Secret art my ass! Anyone can do a fucking transformation! Watch! Sexy Jutsu!" Toshi was appalled. So much for a dreamy

guy, she thought. He turned out to just be a perv.

"Haku, the breasts are WAY to small, and a little less pubic hair, oh, and keep the head hair in a ponytail or something,

otherwise it'll fly everywhere. Also, take a more alluring pose, maybe a leg wave or something." Toshi couldn't believe it.

Her brother was giving Hakuten advice on how his 'Sexy Jutsu' should look. Great.

"Like this?" He was a natural.

"Perfect! oh, and less smoke, you can't see the breasts well enough now."

"Whatever."Reverts back

"I see you're all here." Kakashi(Yeah, he and Naruto aren't dead in this story.) said, sitting on a rock.

"Since you're here, how about a 4-way battle, since I'm at the climax of Cum-Cum Marriages, and I don't feel like

teaching you." Grreat, Toshi thought, another pervert.

"Well, Decapitation Blade, Extend! Broken sword(Which is Zabuza's) extends to 50 ft. Thunder Fangs, concentrate!

Sword of Fuujin, materialize! Sword of Raijin, Release! Kusanagi, become heated!Heats up with chakra Yaichi, harden!

And Kaichi, disperse! Ka-Ya-Ichi, form!" Hakuten created two extra pairs of arms, the Thunder Fangs in the middle, concentrating

a thunderball, Kusanagi and Ka-Ya-Ichi at the bottom, ready to slice and dice, and back to the middle, the unstoppable air

blade, Fuujin, and at the top, DB, and the 50 ft. extended Sword of Raijin. "Let's dance." He said cooly.

"No." Kakashi had knocked all 7 blades from Hakuten's hands, each one making a hole in the ground.

"No fatal force allowed, just knock them out." Kakashi was more powerful than any of them. "And you didn't face me.

After all, shouldn't you target the largest threat first? Unless this is a Shadow Clone , used as a decoy, because I SAID

4-way, I'll also be participating in this."

"WHAT??? KAKASHI??? A JONIN??? FIGHTING 3 GENIN??? THIS... IS... AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!" Ashitaka was all for it.

"This is no Shadow clone..." Hakuten grimaced. The 'real' body came out of the ground, and 1000 clones came from the trees.

"EXPLODE!!!" He shouted. suddenly, every single clone detonated, including the one holding Kakashi. Substitution, duh.

"These... are fire clones. Oh, and you're talking to one, the real one is back on the walkway. Nice change of scenery, eh?"

The entire forest was in ruins. Wait, he couldn't be on the walkway, he's not got enough chakra for long distance control.

"I'm not a very good liar, Kakashi-sensei." The RREAALL Hakuten had just gotten up to the field. Kakashi and everyone

else were stunned. He was this good? No, he couldn't be, but... he was.

"Ra... sen... GUN!!!"(Yes, Rasen-GUN) A huge blue bolt of chakra shot out of Ashitaka's fingers, sticking Hakuten through

the chest.

"Uh... ah, eh... guh." Hakuten was real this time, spluttering, blood spurting from his mouth.

"Ashi-kun! What did you do?" Toshi screamed. Ashitaka was shaking with laughter. He lifted his head, showing his face.

It was bleeding profusely, 3 horns protruding from his forehead, his eyes were slitted, neon green, and he was spewing blood

with every breath.

"Ashitaka... is no longer present." The thing proclaiming he wasn't Ashitaka grimaced. Kakashi was having an internal

breakdown. 'This is exactly what Naruto does when the 5th tail appears.' Kakashi took off his headband, revealing his

Sharingan Eye.

"I'll handle this."

"Draconic claws!" His hands burst open, flesh and blood and bone flying everywhere, revealing a lizard-like claw.

Suddenly, It was at Kakashi's throat, claws grazing his neck barely, with speed even the copy ninja himself was scared of.

"Now, do you see?" The beast said.

"Wha... What ARE you?" Kakashi stutered.

"If you must know... I am the 3-horned Dragon, developed by Ashitaka's Hatred towards his Grandpa...

Rest In Flames." 3HD Grimaced horribly.

"Katon: Fire Dragon Missiles!" Hakuten's efforts were useless. Then, Toshi stepped up.

"I'm sorry big bro... But I have to. JYUUKEN CLAWS!!!"Pretty much self-explanatory, this jutsu creates claws

of chakra, which don't cut... but damage organs and seal Tenketsu with a simple graze. "Let's go, Oimaru.

Man-Beast clones! Agggh! Ha!" Thus she struck Ashitaka repetedly with the claws, reverting him to human

again, just uncinciouss. And down 2 hands.

A/N: What'cha' think? Good? Sucks? Oh, Sorry fans, I stopped writing M stories, just to prove I could still be

funny without the Matureness. My Rules, as Gai would say. 


End file.
